1. Technical Field
This invention relates to an original image searching device, an original image searching method, and a computer readable medium.
2. Related Art
A certain document (document-before-changed) is read by a scanner; the document thus read is electronifed as an original image and stored in a data base. When a document (document-after-changed) created with an addition of any change to the document-before-changed is acquired, in order to extract what change has been added to the document-before-changed, a difference extracting technique is employed. Specifically, the document-after-changed is read using the scanner to create an image-after-changed. The image-after-changed is compared with the original image to extract a difference. However, in order to swiftly search the original image from a large quantity of images stored, any contrivance is needed.